


A Little More Clear

by Prince_Of_The_Night



Series: The Winding Road Approaches [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kanda sometimes forgets that not everyone is poly, Kanda's boss is confused, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Nonbinary Alma Karma, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, Yulmallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Of_The_Night/pseuds/Prince_Of_The_Night
Summary: For as long as Kanda has worked for him, Daniel Miller had know that Kanda and Alma were a match made in heaven. But when he meets Allen, he starts worrying that his Employee of the Month is cheating on his partner. That, however, is not what it seems. A Yulmallen





	A Little More Clear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElReyCiervo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElReyCiervo/gifts).



> Written for ElReyCiervo for writing a series of Yulmallen AU Drabbles that got me obsessed with the ship and inspired this. Written to "Triad" by Jefferson Airplane. It is suggested that you listen to the song while you read.
> 
> Please read and review, I live off of comments,haha.

Daniel Miller prided himself on his relationships with his employees. Particularly one Kanda Yuu. Kanda was, notoriously, the rudest and grumpiest of his employees, but once a week Daniel went out to lunch with Kanda and his significant other, Alma. Daniel had always found the two oddly different, but they worked well all the same.

For the first two (though it was currently running onto four) years Alma was the only person Daniel had met. It happened during Kanda’s third year working with Daniel.

Daniel had invited Kanda and Alma out to lunch once again, though he would have to haul the long haired man back to work afterwards. It was at the same diner they often went to, but when Kanda arrived, it was not with Alma. Instead of Alma, dark and brightly colored hair and all, energetically speaking next to Kanda, there stood a pale-haired slip of a boy.

“Oh!” He rushed forwards to shake Daniel’s hand. “You must be Daniel, Kanda has told me so much. My name is Allen,” he said, smiling pleasantly.

Oh. Daniel supposed that Alma and Kanda must have broken up. He smiled, at least Kanda had found someone else. “Yes,” Daniel said, also smiling. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Lunch passed quickly enough, and Daniel found Allen rather delightful. Kanda and Daniel stood, ready to head back to the office for work. Allen also stood, moving to shake Daniels hand again and give his boyfriend a hug. He pressed a small kiss to Kanda’s cheek, before bidding them both goodbye. “I hope you two have a good day. Now, I’m off to my piano lessons.” With a smile, Allen departed and the other two began walking.

“Allen takes piano?” Daniel asked.

“No,” Kanda said with the little curve of lips and slight warmth that Daniel had only ever heard him use about Alma. He guessed he would have to stretch that thought to include Allen too now. Kanda seemed proud as he said, “He teaches it. He’s a music major. Still working his way through college though.”

“Ah.”

Daniel and Kanda chatted - at least, as much as one can get Kanda to “chat” - for a bit while walking, but were interrupted by Kanda’s phone going off. “Sorry,” he said, as curt and gruff as ever. If anything, Daniel only ever saw him soften around Alma, and now Allen. “It’s Alma.” He began texting quickly.

“Huh.” But wasn’t Kanda with-? “I thought you broke up with him.”

Kanda cut him a short, confused glance. “No, we’re still together.”

Oh. _Oh._ The implications hit Daniel and his mind stopped working for a second. It rebooted quickly enough. The two of them entered the office and Daniel’s stomach rolled. He had just caught Kanda cheating on Alma with Allen. He couldn’t tell anyone, he decided. However, it didn’t feel right. Squaring his shoulders - metaphorically and literally - he resolved to not get involved and let it work itself out.

Everything came together three weeks later.

Allen had come back the following week, then Alma again. Daniel would admit he was relieved to see Alma again. It was the second week again with Alma when he met Allen again.

Daniel was already at Jeff’s Diner in their usual booth when Kanda and his partner arrived. “Sorry we’re a little late!” Alma chirped happily as Kanda slid into the seat closest to the window and they sat near the aisle. Daniel noted how their dark hair had been renewed with its blue and purple. “I just got back from a two-week trip for work.”

“It’s fine,” Daniel assured with a smile. There’s still an uncomfortable feeling in the bottom of his stomach though. “How was it?” Kanda watched and listened to them talk, silent himself.

“It was great! I totally missed everyone at home though.”

“That’s good.” Daniel was about to say more, but was cut off by a voice. Panic struck his heart when he turned to see Allen rushing towards the three of them. His cheeks were rosy, his white hair a mess from the breeze and running, and the red tattoo Daniel had only briefly noticed more noticable.

“Kanda, Alma! I’m so sorry I’m late, I got stopped up at work,” Allen said as he reached the table. With a smile, Allen also greeted Daniel. “It’s nice to see you again, Daniel.”

Daniel was completely shocked as he watched Alma stand to address the shorter. They reached over and dragged Allen into a hug before they briefly kissed him on the corner of his mouth. The towhead laughed and slipped into the space Alma left empty. He pressed a short kiss to Kanda’s cheek as Alma also slid back into the seat.

Allen, along with Alma and even Kanda, finally seemed to notice Daniel’s confusion and shock. He laughed and the other two joined him. “You guys… know each other?” Daniel asked weakly.

“Kanda didn’t tell you did he?” Allen questioned with a kind and understanding smile. Alma laughed again, but quickly tried to smother it behind their hand when Kanda scowled.

“Of course he didn’t. Yuu probably forgot,” Alma teased. Kanda rolled his eyes, but even Daniel could see the softness in his gaze at the two.

Tucking himself under Kanda’s arm and resting his head on Alma’s shoulder, Allen found it fit to explain. “Well,” he said, “Kanda is my boyfriend, and Alma is my significant other. I date Kanda and Alma, Alma dates Kanda and me, and Kanda dates the both of us!” He had finished with a calm smile, as though it was the simplest thing. Though, Daniel supposed, it was simple.

“Well then,” Daniel said. “I only have one question.”

Kanda’s gaze hardened for a moment, as if he expected some sort of malice or judgement. “Yes?”

“Why haven’t you brought along both of them before!”

Any tension that might have hung in the air dissipated and the four of them enjoyed lunch just as any day. Only now, Daniel had (if in any way possible) even more respect for Kanda; Allen and Alma certainly did eat quite a bit.


End file.
